


Dirty Talk

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: 38 with Hotch, 38: “Maybe that was the point of wearing something this short.”





	Dirty Talk

I knew exactly what I was doing wearing a short shirt to work. I knew that my coworkers would talk and it would get back to Hotch at one point or another. By the end of the day, as we didn’t get a case today so I didn’t get a chance to really see Hotch, he called me into his office and looked me up and down the second I closed the door.

“You know, you aren’t suppose to wear that to work,” He said with a smile, knowing that I didn’t like to follow the rules though rule followers aren’t really a thing on our team. 

“Maybe that was the point of wearing something this short,” I said with a smirk. “Besides, I thought you would like it.”

“You were right,” He said getting up and coming around toward me, He put his arms around my waist while putting his head on my forehead. “I like everything you wear, or don’t wear, but I’m not entirely sure about Strauss opinion on that.”

I gently hit his shoulder and laughed.

“Oh, God, I bet Strauss would get an aneurysm if I showed up naked,” I said, thinking about Strauss freaking out.

“I’m not saying this would be me, but I’m sure a couple of people would be glad to hear that,” Hotch said.

“You’re so mean!” I said laughing and kissing him and breaking apart from him when we heard a knock on the door.


End file.
